


La saison des amours grecques

by Voracity666



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Harems, Hentai, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity666/pseuds/Voracity666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grèce partageait avec ses chats plus que l'amour des siestes. Lui aussi possède des périodes de chaleur où il se trouve complètement hors de contrôle. Mais qui va donc subir ses assauts de désir ? Grèce!Harem</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chypre

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers de Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.
> 
> L'idée est assez bizarre, je vous l'accorde, mais bon~
> 
> Pas besoin de proposer des partenaires, c'est déjà choisi, par contre, si cette fic reçoit un bon accueil, j'en ferais peut-être d'autre(s) !
> 
> J'appelle Chypre "Neoklos", et lui surnomme Grèce "Girisha"
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Grèce a toujours eu une libido très développée (les commérages disent même que c'est la raison de ses nombreuses et longues siestes), et ne l'a jamais vraiment caché. Mais il y avait une époque dans l'année où il était pire que ça, où il se déchaînait au point qu'on hésitait à l'enfermer jusqu'à ce que ça soit fini.

Il n'y avait pas de signes précurseurs, aucun changement de comportement ou de langage, et ce n'était pas figé dans le temps. Ça arrivait subitement, comme ça, et les "victimes" n'avaient pas vraiment le choix...

* * *

Pour le moment, nous étions en pleine réunion européenne, et Grèce... dormait tranquillement sur la table, Chypre le réveillant de temps à autre, particulièrement au sujet de l'entrée de la Turquie.

-Tu sais, Girisha, tu devrais t'occuper de ces troubles de sommeil, il n'y aura pas toujours quelqu'un pour te réveiller aux moments importants, déclara Chypre à la pause-repas.

-Je ne le fais pas exprès, bâilla-t-il en réponse.

Il se frotta les paupières avant de caler sa tête sur l'épaule du plus jeune qui ne protesta pas, tellement il était habitué. Il échangea même un clin d'œil avec Feliciano qui souriait en les voyant ainsi. Ce rapprochement n'était pas vraiment étrange, les membres du clan Ottoman -comme on les appelait- étaient très proches les uns des autres, comme l'était chaque groupuscule, au fond.

Portant sa bouteille à sa bouche, il observait le plafond, rêvassant doucement, les cheveux de son aîné lui chatouillant agréablement le cou. Il se laissait aller, les souvenirs refaisant surface, du temps où ils étaient tous réunis. C'étaient de très vieux souvenirs, mais ça ne les rendait que plus précieux. Hongrie qui cherchait des poux à Roumanie qui se faisait les dents sur elle, Bulgarie qui tentait de les séparer, Égypte et Grèce qui philosophaient tous les deux et lui qui les regardait avec de grands yeux émerveillés.

-Girisha ? demanda-t-il tout bas.

Il reçut un grognement en réponse, ce qui sembla l'encourager à poursuivre.

-Tu crois qu'on pourrait revenir en arrière, un jour ?

Chypre avait bien été l'un des rares à apprécier l'occupation de son territoire par l'Empire Ottoman.

Il attrapa l'une des larges mains de son aîné, un peu calleuse par le maniement des armes et ses travaux d'excavation, pour jouer avec. Elle était toujours plus grande que la sienne, brunie par le soleil, les ongles courts et les doigts longs. Grèce avait été son modèle, lorsqu'il n'était qu'une petite nation, et aujourd'hui encore, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer.

Il en était à ce genre de réflexions lorsqu'il sentit une humidité suspecte dans son cou. Grèce ne bavait jamais quand il dormait. Pour avoir été le témoin de plus d'une bonne centaine de sieste, il pouvait le jurer. Il tourna la tête avec lenteur, appréhendant ce qu'il allait voir.

Pas le moins du monde endormi, Grèce s'appliquait à la création de suçons, ses yeux verts à moitié clos et assombris. Ils échangèrent un regard assez intense qui fit frissonner Chypre et remonter de vieux souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier.

Ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsque la main qu'il tenait se faufila entre ses cuisses pour se faire un peu plus insistante.

-Hongrie ! Roumanie ! cria-t-il d'un ton un peu étranglé.

Cela suffit pour que la totalité des présents se tournèrent vers lui, le faisant piquer un fard.

-Code Rouge ! Code Rouge ! se contenta-t-il de leur signaler, fermant les yeux pour retenir un gémissement.

Si la majorité des nations ne saisirent pas le message, ceux concernés se raidirent et se concertèrent du regard. Ils n'avaient que peu de temps devant eux, il allait falloir faire vite !

Auprès de Roumanie, Bulgarie se rongeait les ongles, sachant déjà ce qui allait se passer.

-Que tout le monde sorte au plus vite ! rugit Hongrie.

Son ton ne souffrait pas de contestation, on pouvait y reconnaître le soldat qu'elle avait été.

Quelques menaces de la part du Roumain suffirent pour convaincre les quelques récalcitrants à obéir, et la pièce fut vidée, en-dehors de la nation grecque et chypriote. La porte claqua et fut barrée par ceux qui savaient.

-J'espère que Chypre y arrivera, murmura Hongrie.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle s'était glissé dans l'étreinte du faux vampire qui la serrait contre lui avec angoisse.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard et se séparèrent rapidement, rejoignant leurs compagnons respectifs en fulminant.

De l'autre côté de la porte, ce n'était pas vraiment la même ambiance. Prisonnier des bras puissants de Grèce, Chypre n'en menait pas large, assaillit par tout un tas d'émotion qui menaçait de l'engloutir. Il s'accrocha à la chemise déboutonnée, autant pour tenter de reprendre pied que par réflexe. Les lèvres grecques s'étaient prises d'affections pour les siennes, s'en gavant, se les appropriant.

Héraclès engouffra ses mains sous les vêtements du jeune homme, caressant la peau du bout des doigts un court instant, comme hésitant. Puis les tissus furent déchirés et ce fut un corps à moitié nu qui se trouvait dans son étreinte. Cassant le baiser, il prit le temps de scruter chaque morceau de peau mis à nu.

-Girisha, souffla Chypre, c'est gênant.

Les joues plus que rouges, il essayait de se cacher de ses bras, mais Grèce les lui écarta d'un geste ample et le plaqua contre la surface froide de la table du déjeuner. Glapissant à ce changement de température, il chercha à se libérer de la prise puissante, mais c'était peine perdue, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre, dirait-on...

Se collant contre son dos, le Grec plongea de nouveau sa bouche dans le cou bronzé, le marquant de ses dents. Ses mains dansaient, glissaient sur la peau, glissaient sous les vêtements restants, griffaient jusqu'au sang...

Chypre crut bien devenir fou. Il n'arrivait plus à camoufler ses gémissements qui se répercutaient dans la salle vide et ses poings serraient le rebord du meuble à l'en briser. Le poids de son ami l'étouffait presque, sans oublier les attentions qu'il lui portait.

-Girisha... haleta-t-il.

Mais Girisha était loin. Il n'était pas totalement au contrôle de lui-même.

Un cliquetis de ceinture, et pantalon et sous-vêtement étaient à ses pieds. Il n'y avait plus rien pour le cacher au regard brûlant de désir du Grec. Plus rien pour l'empêcher de le prendre. Il était à sa merci la plus complète. Et c'est ce qui l'apeurait.

-Girisha, tenta-t-il de nouveau. Ne fais pas ça...

Il aurait pu pleurer, sans doute. Peut-être que ça aurait sorti son aîné de sa transe, et de toutes façons les larmes étaient déjà prêtes, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Quelque chose le retenait étrangement. Mais quoi ?

Il sortit bien vite de sa réflexion lorsque le membre turgescent de son ami se pressa contre lui, provoquant un glapissement. Il le savait plutôt bien membré (après tout, il leur arrivait de prendre leur bain ensemble) mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter ce fait. Il eut une dernière pensée envers son compagnon avant de se subir la pénétration et la douleur qui l'accompagnait.

Les coups de reins ne furent pas plus doux et Chypre raclait la surface boisée qui se réchauffait sous leur ardeur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de haleter ou de gémir, malgré tout, car les mains de Grèce ne restaient pas inactives pour autant. Il ne fallait pas oublier non plus que son érection se trouvait compressée et que chaque mouvement effectué s'y répercutait.

En fin de compte, c'était le juste milieu entre la douceur et la douleur, l'extase et l'abîme.

Mais Neoklos ne pouvait s'empêcher de guetter la fin de leur étreinte. La fin de tout ça.

Alors il ferma les yeux et attendit que ça passe.

* * *

Il y eut des bruits sourds encore quelques instants, puis ils cessèrent.

Quelques nations haussèrent un sourcils, inquiets, mais le regard conjoint de l'ancienne amazone et du faux vampire furent suffisants pour que nul ne tente de s'approcher de la porte.

Encore quelques minutes de silence et les battants s'écartèrent pour laisser passer Héraclès.

Les cheveux en bataille, l'air satisfait du chat ayant trouvé de la crème, le pas lourd, la nation était différente de d'habitude. Elle était fatiguée, mais ce n'était pas la même fatigue qu'à l'ordinaire. C'était autre chose.

Il fut observé par chaque nation avec attention, comme si aucune ne l'avaient vue auparavant. Pourtant, c'était toujours le même. C'était juste Grèce et son appétit dévorant. Grèce qui avait un regard brûlant de désir, bien qu'il soit atténué. Grèce qui avait oublié de reboutonner sa chemise, laissant ainsi voir ses muscles dorés par le soleil et les traces laissées par Chypre.

Hongrie et Roumanie s'engouffrèrent dans la salle afin de porter secours à leur ami bien mal en point.

-Neoklos ? Il ne t'a pas fait trop de mal ? Dis-moi que tout va bien !

Heureusement, il n'y avait aucune blessure à déplorer, mais Chypre n'était plus en état de suivre la réunion, alors Hongrie décida de rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui.

Quand à Grèce, il avait repris la réunion mais l'avait passé à ronfler sur la table, complètement désintéressé par les décisions prises. De toutes façons, nul n'avait l'envie ou le courage de lui adresser la parole.


	2. Egypte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :D
> 
> Voici la victi... le partenaire suivant !
> 
> Alors, l'ahoge, c'est la mèche rebiquante des persos de Hetalia, juste pour info ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture~

-Héraclès, c'est toujours un plaisir de te revoir.

-Moi de même Gupta.

Ils s'étreignirent brièvement, content de se retrouver malgré le fait que leur dernière entrevue remontait à quelques mois.

-Comment ça se passe ?

-Le temps demeure long pour ceux qui ont tout le leur, énonça doctement la nation Égyptienne. Du thé ?

-Avec plaisir.

Ils discutèrent un peu de tout, marquant quelques pauses durant lesquelles ils semblaient se perdre dans leurs pensées. Ils étaient vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde.

-Combien de temps comptes-tu rester sur mes terres ? Finit par vouloir Gupta.

-Assez longtemps pour me faire oublier, mais pas trop pour me rappeler à leurs mémoires. Une semaine, tout au plus.

Son ami le fixa alors qu'il portait une pâtisserie à la bouche. Il semblait... différent de d'habitude.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Tu veux m'en parler ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Non, juste cette crise économique qui me poursuit et que tout le monde s'acharne à me mettre sur le dos. J'aimerais bien qu'ils arrêtent avec ça. Ce qu'a fait mon gouvernement ne m'incube pas forcément...

-Pour te soulager l'esprit, souhaites-tu te promener ?

Acceptant l'invitation pour ce qu'elle était, Grèce n'eut pas trop à attendre pour monter sur un chameau et savourer le soleil si chaud. Bien plus chaud que chez lui. Il aurait presque envie de se laisser oublier dans un coin et de piquer une petite sieste sous ces rayons presque agressifs.

Mais il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment une idée à avoir, au risque de se trouver avec une bonne insolation et l'air d'un homard passé à la casserole.

-Le désert avance de plus en plus, soupira Gupta. Peut-être qu'un jour il engloutira tout le continent Africain. Si nous faisions une pause ? Il y a un oasis non loin, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

-Je te vois mal oublier quelque chose ou te fourvoyer dans un souvenir, alors il y est sûrement encore ! se moqua son demi-frère.

-Oh, tu sais, ma mémoire n'est pas si infaillible que tu sembles croire, c'est commun à tous...

-Si seulement Sadıq pouvait oublier notre enfance, je me porterais bien mieux...

Il n'eut pas besoin de se tourner pour deviner le sourire de son vieil ami. Ils se connaissaient presque depuis toujours. Leurs mères avaient été de vieilles amies et ils avaient passés de longues années sous la coupe de l'autre Turc. Comment ne pas se connaître ?

-Viens, il faut installer l'abri. Ce serait dommage de se mettre à griller.

Malgré sa constitution assez fine, Gupta avait du muscle et de la force à revendre, mais si il pouvait profiter de la musculature de son cadet, il n'allait pas s'en gêner.

-Pourquoi as-tu des loukoums ? geignit faussement Héraclès.

Il ne reçut qu'un rire clair en réponse. Ils savaient bien tous deux à quel point ils pouvaient en raffoler. Il leur était même arrivé de faire le mur afin de se faire une réserve dans leur chambre. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment ils s'étaient presque jetés dessus, à peine sortis de la boîte, s'en léchant les doigts et se moquant de l'autre. Deux enfants-monde, loin de toute civilisation et de leurs habituelles préoccupations et soucis.

Ils en étaient à se remémorer leurs souvenirs d'enfance, en plein milieu d'une anecdote qui les faisait rire à gorges déployées, quand Grèce cessa afin de fixer longuement, au point de le déranger.

-Il y a un souci, peut-être ? Héraclès ?

-Non, rien, tout va bien, y'a juste plus de loukoum... C'est dommage...

Gupta suçota le sucre qui restait sur ses doigts tout en approuvant de la tête.

-Mais le paysage n'en est pas moins superbe...

Il sourit alors et regarda ces yeux à la teinte si particulière... Ce vert si peu commun avec son pays ou tout ceux qu'il avait déjà pu voir. Ce vert qui ne donnait qu'une envie : rester des heures à le contempler. Et c'est tout à fait ce dont il avait envie pour l'instant. Perdre son regard dans le sien et ne jamais avoir à le quitter.

Alors il avança jusqu'à lui, ne brisant jamais cet échange, ni lui ni Hellas.

Il avança, se retrouvant presque sur ses genoux, toujours plongé dans ce vert si... Grèce.

-Il n'y a pas que le paysage, n'est-ce pas ?

Il murmurait, son souffle caressant le visage hâlé de son aîné, le temps de quelques secondes. Puis il y eut un baiser. Et il fut suivit par bien d'autres.

Les mains passaient sous les vêtements qui volaient, soulevant des grains de sable, les lèvres se soudaient, les peaux se frôlaient et frottaient.

Gupta ondula des hanches avec volupté lorsque Hellas s'enfonça en lui, ayant une pensée coupable envers son petit-ami, mais il était bien trop perdu dans son propre plaisir pour y prêter de l'importance.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait entre les mains capables de Héraclès, et peut-être que ça ne saura jamais la dernière fois. Il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment une pensée qu'il fallait avoir, compte tenue de l'affection qu'il portait à son compagnon, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Surtout lorsqu'il était à l'instant-même en train de soupirer dans les bras musclés.

-Hé... Héra...

-Chut. Pas ce surnom. Plus jamais.

Il l'embrassa sur le front puis dériva jusqu'à l'oreille qu'il mordilla avec attention, lui faisant pousser de petits gémissements excitants.

-Voilà, c'est mieux ainsi, bien mieux, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il ondula encore des hanches, s'assouvissant en lui mordant l'épaule, provoquant les spasmes de jouissance de son partenaire.

Ils ne bougèrent plus, haletant fortement. Héraclès passa la main dans les cheveux mi-longs humides de sueurs, liant leurs regards entre eux, puis l'embrassa tendrement avant de se redresser, séparant leurs corps transpirants.

Gupta savait que son cadet venait de clore les yeux et allait s'endormir d'une seconde à l'autre. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, et ce n'était pas leurs premiers ébats non plus... Il posa la main sur le sommet de son crâne, caressant lentement les mèches ondulées, titillant l'ahoge frisottée ne provoquant que des ronflements un peu plus forts que les autres. Finalement, l'endormi se tourna et l'emprisonna de ses bras, le collant contre lui. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour l'inviter à cette sieste impromptue aux côtés d'une compagnie si charmante...


End file.
